As a framework for sharing a resource such as a file of one user placed on a network with another user, there is a technique that allows access to the resource by input of ID and password. Further, in view of the concern that input of ID and password is bothersome, a technique that generates a so-called one-time URL allowing access to a resource and issues the generated one-time URL to another user with whom the resource is to be shared is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).